Run
by Plu-Plu-Pluie
Summary: Shizuo and Icarus are running from the cops while both trying to find a way to confess to each other ! SHIZUOxOC for a friend. ONESHOT. T for language .


"...And then I was all, are you from Tennessee?" Kida Masaomi dramatically explained his weekend to his best friend, Icarus Theeves, who was patiently walking beside him, playing the Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks on her Nintendo 3DS. "'Cause you're the only TEN I SEE!" Kida finished, slapping his thigh like it was the most hilarious pick up line he'd ever said. And sadly, it probably was.  
Icarus, commonly nicknamed Icki, rolled her eyes and snapped her 3DS closed, slipping the device into the front pocket of her dark hoodie. The elastic on her wrist was pulled off and she scooped up her straight, rosy pink hair into a ponytail high on her head. The two best friends were walking home from Raira Academy, ready to do whatever kids do after school nowadays.  
"...And then another one comes up to me, she comes up all like..." Icki then zoned out. Listening to Kida's schemes of picking up girls were a normal thing for her, plus she was equally distracted by the flying vending machine that went over a building a few streets ahead.  
"But then she totally freakin' goes and..." Shizuo Heiwajima, she guessed. The blonde hated violence, yet hurt tons of people anyways, and Icki was one of the only people who understood him aside from his brother and Celty.  
With a sigh, Icarus sped up her pace. Green eyes scanned the streets, and after a couple of road-crossings she realized Kida hadn't kept up with her. Usually she would talk non stop with her best friend, but today being a Monday, she was much too exhausted to even scold him for being a pervert. She assumed he got lost in the crowd.  
"!" Icki knew she'd found her guy now. Her grey Toms raced against the worn pavement and skidded to a halt, but ducked just before a convenience store trash can was hurled right at her. NO THEY DI'INT.  
"JESUS," Icarus shouted, hitting the ground in surprise, folloed by the trash cash smashing into the sidewalk further away. Izaya, the parka-clothed douchebag was smirking in front of her. This couldn't be good, Icki knew. The whole street was cleared out, Shizuo panting behind her, Izaya with a smirk on his face in front of her. Several trash cans, vending machines, cell phones, traffic signs, injured bodies, and other crap was every which way. Turning around, the green-eyed girl inspected Shizuo. His breath was uneven, hair messed up, eyes filled with rage. Strands of his bleached blonde hair was sticking to the side of his face. She hadn't seen him like this since the night Izaya framed him and the cops showed up...Something was definitely wrong.  
"Shi-" Before she could finish, something unexpected happened. Izaya Orihara's hands snaked around Icki on her waist and pulled her into a hug.  
"Ickiii, why do you have to show up at the wooorst times~?" Izaya breathed into her ear. Icarus knew all about this, Izaya would constantly humor himself by pretending to be interested in her, just to aggravate Shizuo, who we all know doesn't enjoy seeing his friends around his worst enemy. "Get off me." Icki ordered, pulling a switchblade out of her front pocket. Hey, you gotta be prepared when you live in Ikebukuro. Her blade turned out to be useless anyways, because in one swift motion, Izaya knocked the knife out of her hand. Just cause you're carrying a switchblade didn't mean you were good with one! Silly Icarus, too stubborn to learn how to use it. Izaya's own switchblade, which he was actually freakin good with, was placed under the girl's neck, his arm across her arms and torso. The faint sound of police sirens wailed in the distance. Someone had called the cops, and Shizuo was going to get busted once and for all..  
"Shit," Icarus swore. The look in Shizuo's eyes was getting beyond dangerous. Whether it was because Izaya was holding Icarus so dangerously, or the cops, she didn't know.

Much to Icki's surprise, Shizuo didn't even yell at Izaya. He calmly walked backwards, a bit left, and when Icki's gaze followed his, she gasped. Lying on it's side was a large, heavy-looking vending machine- that he picked up like nothing. Icarus rushed forward,out of Izaya's grasp, ready to stop the angry man.  
"Come on, Shizuo, we'll get him some other day." She tried reasoning with him before things got serious. She pushed his (coughrockhardcough) chest back, but he didn't budge, obviously.  
His light brown eyes had turned red with fury. His muscles shook uncontrollably, not from the weight of the vending machine, but from anger. Not only had Izaya annoyed Shizu-chan by flirting with his girl, he also called the cops. And we all know how that turned out last time. The vending machine was tilting to the left a little. One lonely can of Arizona iced tea fell at Icki's feet. The police had arrived behind Shizuo. The rosy-haired girl's heart rate quickened. "Put your hands where we can see 'em!" They called. Icarus looked past Shizuo and noticed they had riot gear on. "Oh my god..." Fear increased in Icarus. They couldn't put Shizuo in jail, could they? He only destroyed a few things and hurt a few people, nothing out of the ordinary! Didn't they have some gang fight to break up? Her eyes flickered between the armed policeman and Shizuo, who didn't acknowledge their existence. Icki was barely ever fazed, but one of her fears was policemen. Also, her best friend and crush in prison wasn't exactly very good.  
"IIIIZAAAYYYAAA!" He yelled, still trembling under the weight and anger. Izaya escaped around a quick corner, the same one Icki had skidded across just moments beforehand. "I said, put your hands where we can see them!" Sirens blared louder. Shizuo ignored them. Icarus begged him to just put the vending machine down and calm his nerves with a cigarette.

BAM.

"Agh!" Shizuo yelled, wincing at the shoulder the cop had just shot him in. Blood started oozing out of it, and the vending machine that towered over Icki began tipping. "Leave the girl alone and drop all your weapons!" They warned again. Icki's emerald eyes met Shizuo's brown ones. Anger suddenly left Shizuo's eyes as he finally came to the realization that she was there. He'd screwed up. "Get out of here.." He mumbled gruffly.  
"Shizuo, stop it, just-"  
"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled, baring his teeth and hoping to scare her off. He hated having to do this, but getting his love in trouble would be something he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for. Shizuo took deep breaths before hurling the trash can towards the cops. The huge machine landed on the top of the police car, causing alot of yelling and missed bullets to be shot.  
"I'm gonna ask you one more time, Icarus," He glared down at her, knowing he'd regret this later. Shizuo didn't scare Icarus in the least, she was just really nervous around policemen.  
"I know, I know," She whispered.  
"Let's get out of here!" She half-grinned, and with one nervous look back at the police, she grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged him away from the scene, her long legs moving as fast as she could possibly force them to.  
Why is it, Shizuo thought, that she's always the one to get me out of trouble?

/fredrick the time skip says hello/

After they ran until they couldn't stop, Shizuo and Icki stopped at a bench across from Russia wrapped his shoulder up in the scarf she was wearing, trying to get the blood to stop oozing out. Afterwards, she plopped down in exhaustion. Still panting, Shizuo pulled out a pack of cigarettes while Icki was sprawled out along the bench, more exhausted from the run.  
Shizuo pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a long drag on it. He stared forward nonchalantly, taking in what had just happened to the two. He found he had his best adventures with this girl...he had fallen in love with Icarus.  
"Well gee, thanks for offering, shithead." Icki mumbled, taking out her 3DS to continue her Zelda game. Shizuo snickered. She swore like a sailor and didn't care who heard.  
"I just got chased by the cops, and you expect me to hand a cig to a minor?" He glanced over to her. Her pink lips were tugged up into a grin. Icarus usually smoked, on the roof of her school, but for some reason Shizuo never gave her any, and it wasn't any use to ask him otherwise. She knew this from personal experience.

It's now or never. Now or never, now or never...Shizuo scolded himself roughly.  
"Hey, Icarus.."  
"I told you, call me Icki."  
"Agh...okay, Icki.."  
"Yes?"

Shizuo took a deep breath, and suddenly jumped up, angry with himself for being such a girl. Come on, how hard can it be, just DO it...he thought.  
"Is everything okay, dude?" Icki stood up with him, her Zelda game sadly returned to her front pocket. Poor Zelda game is never played. Link is probably like 90 now, she has had so many distractions from it.  
Shizuo then mumbled something, facing away from the girl.  
"What?"  
"...you.."  
"God damn it, Shizuo, face me so I can actually understand what your saying!"  
All in one motion, Shizuo whipped around, took Icki's face in his hands and stared into her green eyes. This time, it wasn't a look of urgency or anger, but a feeling of admiration and love.  
"God damn it, why can't you just see that I fucking love you?" He whispered, his tone not quite matching his...colourful, language. Icarus felt his lips press against hers; in a rough sort of way, but at the same time trying to be gentle. She smiled into the kiss. It was just like Shizuo.  
Hand in hand, the vulgar-vocabularied girl and the violence-hating man walked hand in hand down the street, both of their faces absolutely scarlet.

"You know what, Shizuo?"  
"Mm." He replied, obviously still flustered and embarassed.  
Then, with a teasing, happy grin, Icarus leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered deviously:  
"I really fucking love you too."

AN: Oneshot trade with TheMayze/Icarasaurus! 


End file.
